Hum Hallelujah
by Ray Bands
Summary: Rose has had mysterious re-occurring dreams of a tall, dark man. Little does she know that he exists, and she is going to be deeply involved with him.
1. Chapter 1

'Don't you think you should get up Rose?' Jackie drawled, her southern accent coating each word as she pulled Rose's curtains across to wake her.

'Muuum,' she whined, dragging her sheets up around her head to escape the light that meant she would have to leave her bed.

'Don't you 'muuum' me missy. You can't sleep forever,' Jackie retorted and strode across the room, ripping the covers away from Rose. Rose squirmed and made a grab for them, but they were too far out of reach. She moaned in indignation, and opened her eyes. The familiar shapes of her room appeared, along with her mother's face, staring down at her.

'Come on lazy bones, the day isn't just gonna pause itself for you, ya know,' Jackie said as she walked back out of Rose's room.

'Breakfast is ready for ya too.' Rose sat up and rubbed the grit from her eyes. She had been dreaming again, of a tall, dark man. Each time it's different, sometimes he is cold towards her, others he is warm and loving. He's the recurring factor from each, and she didn't even know him. Sighing, she dragged herself out of the bed, and opened her cupboard. Looking through it briefly, she picked a shirt with the Union Jack on it and a simple pair of jeans. Tugging them on, she walked out her door to find her breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, the scent of bacon and eggs wafted around her head, making her realise how hungry she actually was.

'It smells great mum, thanks,' she said to Jackie and sat down, picking up the tongs to transfer the food to the plate set out in front of her. Her mum continued busying around the kitchen, cleaning up the little mess that was there from the cooking. Rose observed her as she ate, then started pushing a piece of bacon around her plate. 'I had a dream about the man again last night, mum.' Jackie stopped suddenly and turned around.

'Again...? What does that make it... The fifth this week?'

'Actually, sixth,' Rose murmured, and tore off a piece of bacon with her fork.

'Oh, dear, you do know these are just dreams, right?' Jackie sighed and moved over to Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rose glanced up, then dropped her eyes back to her plate.

'I guess... Yeah... It just feels so real... He looks.. So... Like I've seen him somewhere-'

'Well, if ya do, then stay away from him. You know how your dreams end, and I don't want that happening to you,' Jackie cut in, placing a kiss on Rose's forehead. 'Now, stop moping about, ya got things to do.' Rose smiled back at her, and finished off her breakfast. Putting her plate in the sink, she grabbed her coat and purse, and strode out the door, yelling to her mum she would be back later. Entering the street, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and dug it out, glancing at the sender before looking at the message.

 _Mickey- 9:27 Hey, I'm running a little late. I know I said I would see you at the café, but I've run into trouble and I'll have to see you there a little later. If you don't mind the wait, I'll be there at 11:20. Be safe babe._

Rose smirked at the phone before re-placing it back in her pocket and continuing down the street. Mickey always seemed to be late, scampering around while people forgot he was even there. Rose just put it down to his slightly unassuming demeanour. She laughed a little when she remembered all the times he shied away from the fight, preferring to take refuge behind her, even though he wouldn't admit it. Turning the corner, she started on the way to the supermarket.

'Where is that list of groceries mum gave me,' she muttered under her breath, digging through her purse to have it ready. Not looking where she was going, she knocked into a stranger, and slowed to say sorry. As she turned and looked up, a hand grabbed her upper arm and directed her back the way she was coming, confusing her.

'Don't talk, don't scream, just act natural,' the stranger said. 'Nothing will happen if you don't do anything.' Rose slowly nodded, trying to think through what was happening, and glanced up at the person guiding her through the busy street. Reaching his face, she started as she realised who it was.

'Y- you- it's you-' she stammered as he looked at her. Sighing, the man guided her to the side of the pathway, over to a black car running idly on the side of the street. As they neared, he pulled out a small cloth and held it over her mouth. Rose, in shock, inhaled sharply, her vision blurring. The car door opened, and she entered, the door slamming after her. As everything faded to black, all she remembered was the man's face. It was the man from her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

/Authors note/

Hey guys! I just realise I never introduced myself or anything. Just pasted the first chapter in (without spacing it out too… I swear it was though) and went about my business. I'm Ray Bands (So much pun, dedicated to my alter ego Ray Toro (Just look up any fanfiction with him in it and you will find me) and the fact I'm in bandoms *cries*. It made a really cool pun about the glasses, which I thought about the split second after I decided to have the second part of my name as bands), and I'm new-ish to fanfiction. I've written a little before, but I don't count it because it was on my old Instagram which I no longer use *coughs*. If you guys have questions, ideas, or feel like a talk, just come and message me. I'll always reply eventually. Anyway, this is enough about me. Also, I have the kind of idea where this is going in my head, but I don't know explicitly, so the genres I have this fic down under may not end up being legit. *Shrugs* who knows. Now, on with the fic!

Rose groaned as she came to, lifting a hand to her head.

'What just happened,' she thought as she tried to open her eyes. As she did, she realised she was in a foreign room, and, startled, tried to bolt upright. As she did she almost passed out again from the white hot pain that coursed through her head, and leant back down to the pillow slowly.

'Wait… I'm in a bed,' she noted in a daze, and lifted the covers draped across her. She gasped lightly as she realised she was wearing a grey shirt and black tights, completely different clothes to her originals. Colour brushed her cheeks as she wondered who had changed her, and how much they had seen. She let the covers drop back down, and with grim determination, braced herself with her right arm as she twisted into a semi-upright position. Gazing around the room, she saw it was sparsely furnished, with low light. The only window in the room was to her left, and covered with a thick curtain. She examined the light that fell through the gaps the curtain left, and decided it was still day.

'But is it the same day?' she wondered as a queasy feeling settled in her stomach. 'Mum is probably worried sick, I never made it back. And Mikey, oh god, I never met him at the shop. Mum probably knew right away something was wrong. Oh god, they are probably all looking for me. They-' she broke off mid thought as she remembered one detail from before she blacked out. The face of the man who kidnapped her. It was the one she had been dreaming of for weeks.

'How can that be?' she croaked, then quickly covered her mouth. What if someone was waiting outside the door for her to wake. What would be outside? _Who_ would be outside that door? She whimpered softly, and drew the covers up to herself, as if they could protect her from the reality she was facing. She stayed in that position for three minutes, coming to terms with what had happened, and what could happen. Then, focusing, she drew a couple of steady breaths, and swung her legs out from under the covers, and stood up slowly. Her head throbbed dully, and she urgently needed a drink of water. Creeping up to the door, her hand hovered an inch above the knob, and hesitated there. She shook herself out and went to grasp it, but it was already turning. Startled again, she stepped back from the door, and stood stock still as a tall figure entered the room. She gaped slightly, then met his gaze, realising who it was.

'It's him again, my kidnapper,' she thought, disorientated.

'What are you doing up?' he asked, a cold stare rendering his features sharp.

'I- I-' Rose stammered, trying to focus on words but failing. The man sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

'Do you know why you're here?' he asked, and inspected her as she registered the question, bewilderment falling over her face

'No,' she whispered, her tongue heavy in her mouth. Every nerve in her body was firing, and it took everything in her not to try and dart past him in a futile escape effort.

'You're here because I wanted you, do you understand the implications of that?' he said, and moved towards her, still examining her with that cold expression. The height difference between them became more apparent as he got closer to her. He was skinny, lean, but somehow he managed to command the space all around her.

She managed to shake her head. 'No… You… Wanted… Me?'

'Yes, I wanted you for myself. Which meant nobody else could have you. I own you now.'

Rose stared up at him, unaware she was starting to breathe heavily. The man glanced at her lips, then back up to her eyes. Sighing again, he held her arm and lead her out of the room. She followed behind him, limp in his grip. She was only aware she was being led down a hallway lit by frequent lightbulbs. The man steered her down a path to the left, then turned right. Rose looked up, and found herself in a kitchen. The man dropped her arm and went over to the fridge, grabbing a glass on the way through. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a container filled with water, and poured some out into the glass. Replacing the container, he walked back over to Rose and handed the glass to her. She looked up at him, then lifted it to her lips and began to drink. Within a few seconds it was gone, and he took it back off her.

'There, feel better now?' he asked, walking over to the sink and placing the glass down on the side. Rose nodded, and a flicker of emotion passed across his face. Rose stared at him as he made his way back over to her.

'Who are you?' she asked.

The man smirked, seemingly to himself, and stopped a foot away from her. 'I'm David, the owner of everything you see here.'

Rose glanced around, then looked back up at him. 'How big is this place?'

'It's pretty big,' he replied, then stopped. 'I forgot to mention, there are others living here. Others like you.'

Rose felt cold as the realisation there were others sank in. There were more people who had been kidnapped, which meant…

'There are more kidnappers?' she whispered, staring wide-eyed up at David.

'If you want to use that word, then yes, there are more kidnappers,' he said, then looked to his left. Faint sounds of talking were growing louder, and he seemed concerned by this.

'If you want to stay alive, stay behind me,' he told her, and grabber her arm again, lower this time, and held it to his side so she was shielded by him.

'If he's the owner of this place, then why is he afraid I'll be hurt… Doesn't he have power?' she thought.

Then, through a separate door to the kitchen, they walked in.


End file.
